Más que simple rojo
by Sowelu
Summary: Ella es más que simple rojo, y la prueba la tiene justo frente a sus ojos. Sin spoilers.


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling_

"**Más que simple Rojo"**

Ella es más que rojo. Más que simples pecas en el rostro y todo en conjunto sabe que es más que la primera Weasley en muchas generaciones. Ha aprendido a ser independiente desde que el amor se le plateó como un maravilloso sentimiento, y tuvo que ser así a sabiendas que sus hermanos le darían muchos dolores de cabeza.

Descubrió su gran fuerza y en secreto la puso en práctica, sus hermanos nunca lo supieron. Su orgullo machista y sus tontas insinuaciones de "Solo es una chica" no encajaban en su patrón de fortaleza. Por eso aprendió a volar, aprendió a hechizar como pocas brujas lo han logrado, y aprendió a amar sin que ellos lo notaran, porque simplemente tenía que ser así. Aunque muy en el fondo, sabía que la consideraban especial, su hermanita, la que protegían de todo. _La que sobreprotegían de todo_. Pero ella siempre encontró el modo.

Y ahora que sus pensamientos se remiten a ese rojo que la caracteriza tanto, que logra que Harry se debilite ante ella, se le vienen a la mente sus hermanos y sus absurdos celos ante todo aquel que se le acerque, porque ahora Harry contribuye a que ellos no paren en su misión de dejarla en paz.

Claro que Harry ahora lo hace por ser su novio, pero eso no le quita el fastidio a toda la situación, sin embargo, ahora lo considera sumamente tierno por tratarse de él. E inequívocamente, si sus hermanos vieran la escena en la que se encuentra ella en esos momentos, seguramente los Weasley dejarían de darle tantas alas como lo supone su gran confianza. Pero que va a hacer, siempre logra hechizarlo con su larga cabellera que por lo general se encuentra a merced de sus dedos cada que puede. Y ella le deja acariciarlo sin ningún miramiento.

Aquella tarde, ambos se encuentran tumbados en el pasto de la madriguera, en una zona que es su lugar secreto y alejado de cualquier molesto hermano. El le acaricia su cabello desde hace unos minutos y ella por ningún motivo le impide la acción. Tampoco es que estén haciendo algo indebido. Pero no puede dejar de pensar que tanto ha avanzado su relación con él, y la primera navidad juntos como novios tiene mucho valor. Ella simplemente lo demuestra en ese colorete de mejillas en su rostro que definitivamente no es por causa del frío.

Voltea a verlo, y puede apreciar lo relajado que se encuentra. Sus manos van por todo su cabello mientras mantiene sus ojos cerrados y la respiración manda su pecho arriba y abajo sin interrupción. Ella deja escapar un suspiro que no pasa desapercibido por Harry, quien abre los ojos para encontrarse con una chica que con los ojos brillantes y expectantes lo observa. Se siente incomodo por tanta atención, y solo le sonríe para lograr salir del paso. Ginny por su parte se sorprende el después de tanto tiempo causar sonrojo en su novio.

-Hola- comenta Ginny con la voz más melosa que puede encontrar, al darse cuenta se torna colorada, haciendo mas evidente el rojo en su vida.

-Hola¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?- pregunta Harry mientras Ginny se endereza y él lentamente ve escabullirse entre sus dedos esos cabellos objeto de su pasatiempo favorito.

-Llevamos un largo rato, pronto tendremos que regresar a la casa- Termina Ginny mientras sacude ese rojo cabello que le hace ganarse el tan bien ponderado apodo de "pelirroja".

Y es que una noche, un poco harta de que varios de su año le siguieran a todos lados con la misma cantaleta, buscó en un libro el significado de "rojo", y para su pesar encontró que el dichoso color se refería a la frecuencia de luz más baja en el ojo humano. De manera cansada cerró el libro y se tiró en la cama. No creía posible que semejante significado tuviera el "color que la describía".

Pero Ginny siempre fue tenaz y poco se dio por vencida en su búsqueda, mientras unos pequeños dedos examinaban sigilosamente las páginas del diccionario para ubicarla de nuevo, su boca expidió un fuerte bufido para retomar la lectura.

Nada.

Dos líneas más de información y nada substancioso que valiera para ella y pudiera considerarse "rojo". Las fresas eran rojas, las rosas eran rojas, y hasta el hermoso flamingo mantenía ese color tan lleno de energía, aun así, nada le convenció. Su dedo repasó una vez más la página y en un atisbo de esperanza alcanzó a leer una línea que hizo que sus ojos destellaran, destellaran como ahora lo hacían al mirar a Harry mientras recordaba.

-¿Tienes algo mi pelirroja?-

Ginny le dio una nueva mirada antes de suspirar y emitir un simple "No". Pero no pudo. En cambio, su mano le recorrió la mejilla y en un roce más cerca de sus ojos, le dijo.

-Me encantan tus ojos- Harry emitió una leve sonrisa y frunció el ceño. Ginny no era de la que salieran con frases sin sentido.

-¿Sabes porqué me gustan?-

Harry se extrañó que pareciera haberle leído el pensamiento y con una nueva sonrisa, se enderezó para tener de nuevo a su alcance su encendido cabello, mientras comenzaba nuevamente su faena de acariciarle delicadamente.

-¿Porqué?-

Ambos se acercaron más, el le dedicó una mirada a su roja cabellera, mientras ella se perdía en la intensidad de sus ojos esmeralda. Se besaron con tanta ternura bajo una creciente y atinada ramita de muérdago. Se separaron.

-Por que yo soy más que simple rojo.-

_-"Porque el rojo es el complemento perfecto del verde".- _

_fin._

* * *

Este pequeño shot es directamente para ti Stef! Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero que te haya gustado, se que Ginny es tu personaje jeje, y espero haber estado a la altura porque sabes cuanto me cuesta… y pues bueno no te lo mande para que fuera sorpresa jajaja… por eso lo hice sinceramente inspirada en ti, así que mas te vale!! No, miento… Un abrazo enorme y un beso… ah y si encuentras errores hazlo saber al departamento de quejas jajaja ¡Gracias! Gloria.

p.d. el rojo es el color complementario del verde jejeje, esta en wikipedia jajaja... bye

Y bueno, este shot es fuera de todo, no se relaciona con mis otros fics, ni tendrá continuación, pero si inspirara otro fic jajaja….¿Qué esperaban? Jeje :D Ciao!

SOWELU


End file.
